


dreamland vol. II ft. feelings

by moonbeanm



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: just two dudes being bros ft. absolute tooth rooting fluff and hugs.or something like that.
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	dreamland vol. II ft. feelings

**Author's Note:**

> to those few people who might enjoy this small story.

To be brutally honest, the facetimes weren’t enough for ether of them and both Dave and Drew knew it right from the start of the freaking quarantine. It took tool on booth of them, even though they did push through and did everything they could - did countless facetimes and even streams on Instagram to pass the time when they couldn’t hang out together in person. But after literal months when the situations outside wasn’t that bad for them to actually meet at Dave’s studio to do some small gig/promotion video for something, Drew couldn’t contain his happiness, because finally the universe decided that it is in fact the right time for them to hug the ever-loving shit out of each other in person.

Drive to the Dave’s studio couldn’t be longer than it already was, and Drew could sweat that after those few months apart that road there just stretched itself. But also, he might be just overreacting because it’s finally time for them to meet again. He was excited like a small child would be at the morning of Christmas day with presents laying under the tree. He would occasionally tap fingers on the steering wheel, while waiting at the stop just to pass time or maybe you could say that he couldn’t help himself to stay still even in the car he was driving to the Dave’s place.

When he finally got in front of the studio, he simply let himself inside, because it was that simple. They didn’t knock when it came to them going to each other’s places. He silently pulled his shoes off and left them on the floor in the hall, which was decorated with lots of knickknack they found while touring the world together.

They had this tradition, that while they stayed at one place both of them must find something what remind them other person and then they’ll hand it on the walls in the hall of their studio. So you can find lots of strange stuff, for example on the top of the wall near the sealing there are small prints from local artist around the world which are picked by Dave at nearly every place the visited so far. Or you can find a lot of caps on small hooks all around the wall, these are from Drew and Dave absolutely loves those, because he just picks one, when he is heading out and then when he comes back he just puts it back on it’s place.

Drew knew that Dave was already in the recording room, or well in his favourite room of this studio, behind the keys or computer putting something together. So, he went straight there wasting no time at all. When he got there, he found Dave sitting on the rug with electric guitar perched on his lap and softly strumming some unfamiliar melody and honest to God when Dave looked at him from under his lashed he just collapsed on the floor and hugged him as tight as it was possible. Honestly if he shaded any tears in this process, no one needed to know.

“Hey, baby boy – missed you,” Drew voice was a bit rough, but that didn’t matter at the moment, because he was holding Dave and that was all that mattered.

“Hi,” that was all what Dave could muster before silent tears took over his body and Drew was just holding him trough all of that.

They hold each other for a while, to them it seemed, like minutes or hours, they didn’t care. They were finally together in person and the world was alright for that while. When they finally stood up, and started preparing the set for their thing, most of the time Drew couldn’t help himself and found himself ruffling Dave’s hair just for good measure or because he wanted to remind himself of how his hair felt under his fingertips. Or making stupid jokes just to hear him laugh, because honest to God Drew missed him and his laugh in his life.

> All I want is butterfly kisses in the morning, peanut butter sandwiches shaped like a heart and to make you smile until it hurts.
> 
> Matthew Gray Gubler


End file.
